fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Munitions Cyberdrone Model 430
The ' ' is a robot war drone designed and developed by War Tech Industries. It is controlled wirelessly by a service control station. In 2014, President Barack Obama announced future plans to mass produce the drones to implement and deploy them into war in Afghanistan.[citation needed] History Concept The United States Army was looking for a new strategy to approach ground warfare. War Tech Industries was contracted by the United States government to develop an unmanned robot soldier. However, they were unable to create one due to complications and safety issues. Robots could not distinguish an ally and a foe. A remote controlled drone was instead developed in place of artificial intelligence. Early Designs The idea of a remote controlled drone came from remote controlled cars. War Tech Industries experimented and tested remote controlled cars. A continuous tread track similar to a tank was added to the first prototype drone. The first prototype drone (alpha) was created in 2012. It featured two mounted AA-12 shotguns with drum barrels feeding the weapons from the top. After multiple trial and error experiments testing the drone, the reloading mechanism proved inefficient due to its frequency of malfunction. The model was then scrapped following the report. Another prototype successor (beta) was created to replace the first prototype. It featured a modified M60E4 machine gun in place of the original AA-12 design. It also featured an infrared wireless camera for night and stealth operations. Although the experimental M60E4 had a shorter barrel length as well as its buttstock removed, the drone proved too heavy to navigate with it mounted. The final version of the drone replaced the M60E4 with a lighter machine gun. Design The Munitions Cyberdrone Model 430 was designed to be a reliable sturdy war drone that could crawl across any terrain and withstand harsh weather conditions.Armed Ground Robots - robotsinaction.com, 02 September 2015 It uses a 9,600 mAh Lithium-ion battery to power and operate. The electrical and wiring of the drone is internally connected to avoid exposing electrical components. The drone has an antenna to receive wireless signals from its operator. The large rubber tread track allows the drone to smoothly operate and crawl over any medium sized foreign matter. The chassis of the drone is made of plastic metal to effectively withstand against armor piercing bullets. Weapons A M249 light machine gun is placed on the left side of the drone, and a modified 4-shot M203 grenade launcher is placed on the right side of the drone. The M249 has a shorter modified barrel and a removed buttstock to reduce weight and increase portability. The four M203 are arranged in a manner similar to the M202 FLASH. Cartridge The M249 light machine gun fires 5.56×45mm cartridge with a muzzle velocity of 3,000 ft/s. It has moderate penetration power; enough to pierce through wood and drywall. It has an effective range of 500 meters. The M203 grenade launcher holds 40×53mm cartridges. It has a muzzle velocity of 250 ft/s. It can clear through medium targets, such as doors, boulders, and small trees. Despite being low for its firepower, it can effectively pierce through heavy materials. Operating mechanism The firing operations of the weapons are user operated from a service control station. Electronic signals are sent from the station to command the drone. Fire selector Users can select the type of firing modes on either weapon. The M249 supports automatic, semi-automatic, burst, and single firing modes. The M203 supports automatic as well as single firing modes, allowing for a simultaneous bombardment of 4 grenades. Magazines An ammunition belt is fed into the M249 light machine gun for continuous fire. Empty cartridges are blasted and ejected out of the weapon when shots are fired. A compartment containing the cartridges for the M203 grenade launcher is below the weapon itself. The machine feeds and reloads the launchers when all four launchers have empty cartridges. The cartridges are released from the launcher during the process of reloading. Sights The drone has two separate cameras for sensory functions. Both are reinforced with bulletproof glass lenses. The top camera is attached to a telescoping attachment, allowing for 360 degrees of vision. The bottom camera is attached to the front chassis, with built in sensors for thermal, ultraviolet, and night vision capabilities.Robots for the War - WarRobots.com, 05 November 2015 Gallery Munitions Cyberdrone Prototype 2.jpg|The second prototype. See also *Tank *Light machine gun *Rocket launcher *Firearm *Grenadier *Rifle grenade *List of machine guns *Table of handgun and rifle cartridges References Category:Weapon Category:Machine Category:Drone Category:Robot Category:Military robot Category:Robotics Category:Armored warfare Category:Radio-controlled